Leadframe-based packages, such as high density leadframe array (HLA) packages, are popular packaging solutions for high I/O devices in the industry. However, existing leadframe-based packages suffer from several disadvantages. For example, leadframe-based packages have limited capability in terms of trace routing density and the package level reliability is limited. There is also a need to increase the efficiency and reliability of the HLA packages for high frequency applications.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a desire to provide an improved package having very thin package profile, higher I/O counts, fine pitch trace routing which leads to improved signal routing density and with enhanced electrical performance. It is also desirable to provide simplified methods to form an improved package with relatively low cost.